


Time to Rest

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Harry is 14, Hermione is 15, Het and Slash, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, They take a potion that makes them horny, Underage Sex, Various Kinks, Written in 2006, set during Goblet of Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s time to rest later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Please read warnings and look at pairing! This is porny!  
>  _Originally Posted: Feb 8, 2006_

The potion is dark green and it fills the round bottle all the way to the top. It splashes a little when Hermione opens it and he sees her blush when she spills it. She’s always so careful with potions but being around the Champions must make her nervous, he decides.  
  
“Vot is it?” Viktor asks curiously as he looks from the potion to Hermione.  
  
“It’s a relaxation potion,” Hermione explains as she pours a small amount into four cups. “To help you rest before the second task.”  
  
“You have to drink some, too, Granger,” Cedric tells her with a charming smile that makes Harry scowl when he sees Hermione blush even more. “You know you want to try it.”  
  
“Eet smells nice, ‘ermione,” Fleur says as she picks up a cup and sniffs.  
  
Hermione pours a fifth cup for herself and then hands one to Harry. “I thought it might help. We could all use a bit of rest, I think.”  
  
“Sure,” he says with a shrug before he drinks it. It takes a moment before he starts to feel warm. His cock stirs and his eyes widen as the room becomes unbearably hot.  
  
“Oh, eet ees too ‘ot in ‘ere,” Fleur moans as she reaches up and begins to unfasten her robes.  
  
“Granger, what was that?” Cedric asks in a hoarse voice as he pulls his robes off and moves his hand into his trousers.  
  
“I don’t know,” Hermione confesses as she stares at Cedric’s hand and his cock and licks her lips in a way that makes Harry’s cock throb. “Professor Moody gave it to me and said it would help you all relax before the next task. I didn’t ask the name.”  
  
“Ve vill not be relaxing,” Viktor growls softly as he steps forward and kisses Hermione hard, his hands working on the fastening of her robe until it falls on the floor.  
  
“We can’t,” Harry manages to stammer before he stares at Cedric’s hard cock and falls to his knees.  


**********************

  
  
Hermione cries out as Viktor fucks her with deep thrusts that make his arse clench each time he shoves forward. Her moans are muffled by Fleur’s cunt as the blonde witch rides her pretty face. Harry watches his best friend get fucked and can’t look away from her tits as they bounce back and forth with the force of Viktor’s pushing.  
  
When Viktor grunts and then pulls out, Harry sees a trickle of blood mixed with the come dripping from her cunt and thinks he should be worried about this. However, it’s impossible to think when Cedric is fucking his arse so he doesn’t try. Instead, he watches Fleur lean over and lick the come out of Hermione’s cunt. Viktor walks over to him and he opens his mouth, licking Hermione’s come from his cock as Cedric begins to move faster.  


**********************

  
  
Fleur whimpers as Cedric fucks her. Her hair surrounds her face as she pushes back and curses in French. Harry looks down at Hermione and smiles at his best friend as he moves in and out of her wet cunt. She’s so tight he’s not sure he ever wants to be anywhere else. Viktor’s tongue is wet against his arse, his fingers thick as they slide in and out, their entry eased by Cedric’s come.  
  
The sound of slurping makes him fuck Hermione harder as Viktor sucks Cedric’s come from his arse, rough fingers kneading his balls as if they’re gripping the Snitch. Cedric is talking filthy as he fucks Fleur, his words making Hermione’s cunt tighten and her tits bounce as she twists to watch and whispers, “It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”  
  
He doesn’t think she minds because she smiles up at him and brings his head down for a kiss.  


**********************

  
  
Fleur is good with her tongue. She licks and sucks his cock like an expert. Harry watches Hermione ride Cedric as she makes the cutest little whimpers and moans. He feels sorry for Cedric because he can’t see the way her tits move with Viktor in his way. Cedric doesn’t seem to care too much, though, and sucks Viktor’s cock hard enough that Harry can hear them. When Viktor moves, Cedric leans up and sucks her tits before his back arches and he raises her off the ground when Viktor thrusts into his arse.  
  
He grips Fleur’s soft blonde hair and tangles it around his fingers as he drives in and out of her mouth in time with Viktor’s thrusts forward. He looks down and sees her hand moving between her legs as she fucks her fingers. When he feels a wet one push against his arse, he comes with a low cry, spilling into her throat as she eagerly swallows it all.  


**********************

  
  
There’s a cock in his arse and a cock in his mouth and two tongues licking his cock. Harry can’t remember ever feeling so many amazing sensations before. It's better than flying! His eyes are closed as he stops thinking and just rocks back and forth between the two men fucking him. Viktor in his arse, Cedric in his mouth, hands on his hips pulling him back and fingers tangled in his hair keep his head still. He reaches to the side and feels soft flesh as he squeezes tits, not sure if it’s Fleur or Hermione. A mouth sucks him and he feels soft hair brush against his belly as he pushes down for more.  
  
Cedric pulls back before he comes and looks down at him, smirking as he strokes his cock quickly until he’s groaning. Come splashes all over Harry’s face and drips from his glasses, his mouth open to catch any stray drops that he can. Viktor’s hand pushes his head down and he’s met with a wet cunt, licking the blonde curls before his tongue laps at the come dripping from her.  


**********************

  
  
“Fuck her harder,” Fleur urges as she sits against the pile of pillows with three fingers in her cunt.  
  
Viktor growls softly as he pushes forward, sending more of his thick cock into Hermione’s tight arse. Cedric arches up and makes Hermione moan around Harry’s cock. Her hair is soft and he likes it brushing against his belly as she sucks him, wondering idly what it would feel like all over his body.  
  
“Eet ees time to cover the leettle ‘ore with come,” Fleur suggests as she squeezes her tit, not as big as Hermione’s despite her being older, a lusty glaze to her eyes as she watches.  
  
“She is so tight,” Viktor mutters, some of the only words he’s spoken all night. Unlike Cedric whose filthy words are a contradiction to the sweet smile and deceptively innocent looks he possesses.  
  
Harry watches Viktor pull out of her arse and stroke himself until he comes all over her back. Some gets into her hair and Harry reaches down, sending his cock deeper into her mouth as he wipes his fingers over the come. He sucks his fingers as he watches Viktor join Fleur, gripping her wrist and removing her hand before he’s on top of her, fucking her with his still hard cock that he just pulled from Hermione’s arse.  
  
He comes at that realization, his eyes rolling back as he spills into Hermione’s mouth. She swallows what she can but she isn’t up to Fleur’s skill level when it comes to this. His come leaks from her mouth and drips down her chin. He watches her lick her lips and knows that soon she’ll be even better than Fleur if the gleam of determination in her eyes is anything to go by. O for Outstanding, he thinks as he steps back and watches Cedric push her backwards and starts to fuck her into the floor.  


**********************

  
  
His cock is sore but he’s still hard even after coming so many times he’s lost count. He stands across from Viktor and beside Cedric as they look down and watch Fleur and Hermione. The girls are on their sides fucking each other’s faces. He wanks as he watches Fleur push her fingers into Hermione’s arse and lap at her used cunt until she’s writhing like a wanton slut from one of the twins’ dirty magazines.  
  
Hermione’s tongue is thrusting into Fleur and she’s got two fingers shoved into her cunt. She’s not gentle. She’s rough and desperate and he likes her like this. He gasps when he comes, spilling down onto them as they fuck and touch and taste and tease. Viktor and Cedric come soon after, their come splashing down onto the naked girls at their feet.  


**********************

  
  
He sucks Viktor who sucks Hermione who sucks Cedric who sucks Fleur who sucks him who sucks Viktor who sucks Hermione who sucks Cedric who sucks Fleur.  


**********************

  
  
Fleur’s arse is tight and she cries out in French as Harry moves in and out. His hand is in her hair and he’s rougher with her, learning from Hermione what Fleur likes. He watches Cedric fuck Viktor’s face and suck Viktor’s cock while Hermione licks Cedric’s arse. She’s good with her tongue, improving throughout the night and soon she’ll be as good at this as she is at everything she tries save for flying. Cedric’s face keeps twisting with pleasure as she shoves her fingers into him while she rides Viktor’s hand.  
  
She is a Goddess of Debauchery when she stands up and walks to him, come dripping from her body, tits jiggling up and down, her hair around her face as she offers him her fingers. He sucks them, tasting Cedric and come and more things than he can recognize. She strokes her fingers through his hair and rubs her wet cunt against his back as she demands, “Make the French bitch scream for me, Harry.”  
  
He obeys because it’s Hermione and he always listens to her and knows he’ll be rewarded as her fingers twist his nipples. Soon Fleur is screaming out as he fucks her arse hard. Hermione slaps her palm against Fleur’s pale arsecheeks hard enough to turn them pink and whispers things that make him blush. He comes with a soft whine, spilling inside Fleur’s tight arse, and Hermione pushes him back and kneels behind Fleur. Her lips move over Fluer’s arse and he hears her sucking, his cock twitching again as he watches them. He looks up and smiles when Cedric winks at him as he fucks Viktor’s arse harder.  


**********************

  
  
The floor is rough against his cheek as he kneels with his arms behind him, his fingers spreading his cheeks wide for Viktor. He watches Cedric slide his cock back and forth between Hermione’s tits and wonders if they’ll get bigger since she’s only fifteen now. Viktor’s tongue laps at his balls and more cool lotion is forced into his arse, stretching him even more as he fucks Viktor’s thick fingers.  
  
He can hear the soft slurping of Fleur’s lips around Viktor’s cock, getting him even harder and thicker before he presses against Harry’s arse. Hermione’s legs are spread wide and she’s shuddering as she fucks the fat candle that Fleur found in the cabinet and charmed to move with speed and depth as it thrusts into Hermione. She licks Cedric’s cock every time he pushes forward and moans when his fingers tug on her erect nipples. Harry likes watching her get fucked and thinks how enjoyable it would be to see her riding Dean’s thick cock and sucking Seamus while Neville fucks her arse. Would Ron suck him off if he gives them Hermione?  


**********************

  
  
The room smells of sex and sweat. He’s covered in come. All of them are. His cock lies spent against his upper thigh, finally soft, and he gasps in deep shuddering breaths as his sore body protests the movement. His cheek rests on Hermione’s belly and she’s lying on Viktor, whose arm is wrapped around her in a way that annoys Harry. Fleur is across his legs, her breath warm against his thigh and Cedric is tangled up in her legs and Hermione’s.  
  
He can’t move and now worries about what happened, knows it was wrong even as a sated smile crosses his lips. No one says anything as they lie there, too tired to even move. He just wants to lie there and rest, he decides.  
  
Cedric suddenly laughs and catches their attention. Harry rolls his head to look at the handsome Hufflepuff. “There’s more potion,” Cedric says as he lazily holds up the bottle and smirks before he drinks a little and moans.  
  
They stir and crawl towards him, reaching for the bottle and taking several drinks before they start touching again, lips meeting and hands caressing as the room becomes unbelievably hot.  
  
There’s time to rest later, Harry decides as he feels lips brush against his cock and he nuzzles Hermione’s cunt.  
  
The End


End file.
